Libtovid
libtovid overview You've probably heard about some Python development going on. Well, the libtovid module is where it's all happening. The goal of libtovid is to provide a complete DVD-authoring backend in pure Python. This backend will do all the dirty-work of encoding video, making menus, writing XML disc structure files, authoring and burning your videos, not to mention one day providing a unified GUI for all of it (yeah, that's a lot of stuff to do!) As of January 14, 2007, things are starting to shape up, though ongoing refactoring has made the current SVN code rather unstable (but please try it anyway!) You're encouraged to the source code, even if you don't know how to program. We developers are nice people, and will not bite newbie users who are interested in the code. Comments? Leave a message on the talk page. Structure libtovid is, essentially, a big Python module with a bunch of smaller sub-modules, breaking down the big tasks into smaller parts. There are several submodules in various .py files: ; : Produces dvdauthor or vcdxbuild XML files from user-defined disc layouts ; : Providing an interface for building command-lines and pipes, running them, and displaying or capturing output ; : For checking run-time dependencies ; : For storing info about multimedia video files and their attributes, and functions to get standard (S)VCD/DVD attributes, or read attributes from a file ; : A Python interface to defining and parsing command-line options (a getopts alternative) ; : Simple functions for doing colored console output ; : For adding text or image subtitles to .mpg files ; : Defines the major video disc standards (VCD, SVCD, and DVD flavors) via Python functions (still needs some work) ; : Can read and gather data from a ~/.tovid/stats.tovid file; used by tovid-stats ; : For simple XML generation Some submodules are too big or complex for a single .py file; these are broken down further and stored in subdirectories of libtovid: transcode A video & audio encoding backend, suitable for converting files to (S)VCD or DVD target formats. Currently has three submodules: ; : Containing encoding backends, using ffmpeg, mencoder, and/or the mplayer/yuv/mpeg2enc chain to encode video or audio ; : Containing functions to rip a video stream or a sequence of frame images render A graphic & video rendering interface, suitable for creating menus & slideshows. This one is pretty large, with the following submodules: ; : Having a full Cairo-based image, shape, and text drawing capability ; : Implementing some basic concepts needed for animated graphics ; : Defining a bunch of different graphic elements for things like background images, thumbnail grids, and text labels; builds upon drawing to render the graphics ; : Defining potentially-useful graphic effects like fade, zoom, rotate and translate, also rendered using the drawing interface ; : Builds upon layer, effect, and animation to render full-motion video gui Containing all the code for the tovid GUI, which has been ignored so long you can see the dust settling on it. Wapcaplet is hoping to develop a new GUI, but that's a distant dream at this time. GUI developers seem to come and go; it's sad to say, but the tovid GUI sucks, and it needs a better one. Stop by the IRC channel if you are at all interested in helping. Using it The best way to become familiar with the libtovid modules is to experiment with them, interactively, using your Python interpreter. Fire up Python: $ python Python 2.4.3 (#1, Sep 30 2006, 20:38:19) 3.4.6 (Gentoo 3.4.6-r1, ssp-3.4.5-1.0, pie-8.7.9) on linux2 Type "help", "copyright", "credits" or "license" for more information. >>> At the >>> prompt, try this: >>> import libtovid >>> help(libtovid) This shows a summary of what libtovid does, the source code filename, and a list of sub-modules contained in libtovid. Let's say you're interested in the opts module: >>> help(libtovid.opts) For modules containing classes and functions, help displays documentation on them. To view the documentation for just a single class, you can do like this: >>> help(libtovid.opts.Option) help can be used on just about anything; it's like a built-in man utility for Python objects. See Python tips for further reference on using the interpreter. More to be written